


Can I Watch?

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Fixation, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Chris, Anthony and you decided to get drunk one day after filming and a little game of truth or dare ensues and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Watch?

It was the second month of filming the new Avengers movie and you have become rather comfortable with everyone on set, you've been joking around with them and you have even gone out with them a couple times. You were so happy that it was Friday because you had the day off on Saturday and you could finally have some well needed rest. You walked into your trailer and plopped right onto the couch, you yawned as you closed your eyes and leaned your head back on the couch. You drifted off without realizing and a knock on the door woke you up, you jumped up with a start and you looked out the window to see that it was now dark out and Sebastian, Anthony and Chris were outside, you cleared your throat and walked over to open the door. 

They all looked so good, you didn't know how you even felt comfortable around them because of the major crush you had on all of them but you tried to compose yourself around them all the time hopefully they never caught on. Mackie walked in first and he had a bag in his hands and you looked at him confused. 

"Hey girl hey, how you doin'?" he came in and gave you a kiss on the cheek, Mackie was always overly confident with you since day one and you managed to giggle a bit. "I'm good, just a bit tired." 

Sebastian walked in and gave you a nice big bear hug, so you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck and sunk into him, "Hey sweetheart! I know, we are pretty tired too." he walked over to the couch and plopped down. 

Chris then closed the door behind him and placed his hand on the small of your back as he kissed the side of your temple and you just leaned your head on his shoulder as you wrapped yourself around him, "Come on, it's Friday night!! Let's liven it up a bit huh?"

Chris brightly said and you looked up at him with a big smile, "What did you have in mind?" he lead you over to the couch as you sat beside Sebastian and Chris then sat on your right as Mackie took the armchair all to himself. 

Mackie pulled out some alcohol from the bag that he brought, vodka, tequila, rum, all the white liquors that you could have thought of and then he pulled out the jäger, your eyes widened and you shook your head and the guys started laughing. 

"Come on, you can go out partying with Elizabeth and Scarlett but you won't have some fun with us?" Sebastian said as he moved up closer to you. 

You looked at Seb out of the corner of your eye and he was grinning at you and you already felt something deep within you react to him. "Listen, guys I don't think me drunk around the three of you is a good idea ok." 

You saw Mackie raise his eyebrows, "Oh, really? And why is that?" 

You looked at him with pleading eyes, "I'm not getting into this Mackie." you told him but a small smile crept up on your mouth. 

Mackie continued to press, "Aw come on you can tell us, it's been two months of attempting to hide it" he let out a laugh as you looked towards Chris and then Seb and both of them had a big smile on their faces. 

You played it as innocent as you could, "Hiding? What am I hiding?" they weren't saying anything, just smiling at you and the smiles were getting bigger as they all looked at each other, you let out a big breath as you grabbed the tequila and twisted the top off and took a shot straight from the bottle. "Are you guys happy now? There I took a shot." 

Chris started laughing and again he rubbed the small of your back sending tingles up your spine, "You don't have to prove anything to us..." he moved up and then whispered in your ear, "or even tell us anything." 

You cleared your throat and took another shot from the bottle as you felt his chuckle near your ear, Sebastian took the bottle from your hands and took a shot with you and gave you a little wink, "Can't have you drinking alone now can I?" 

"Thanks Sebby" you responded and he loved when you called him that, so he had such a smug smile on his face. You smiled back at him, as you heard a bottle open on the other side of you as Mackie had opened the jäger, "Opening another one Mackie? Damn" you said as he responded, "Hey, you're the one hogging the tequila." 

Chris then grabbed the Vodka, "How about we take a bottle each and see where that goes?" you turned your head to face him, "Are you serious?" he opened the bottle and took a big gulp. 

Sebastian then hands you the Tequila and he picks up the Rum, "Bottoms up kids!" all four of you drank at the same time and since you started a bit earlier, you head was already feeling buzzed a bit. Now the honest side of you was ready to come out so you suggested something rather stupid, "Why don't we play truth or dare?" you giggled at the thought of playing that with grown men but it was like advanced truth or dare because of the booze. 

The guys laugh and Mackie responds first, "Oh, this should be good, I'll just sit back and enjoy this." 

You lean back on the couch as you look at all three of them as you hugged the bottle of Tequila, "You should sit back and relax because you're the first one I'm asking." Chris and Seb snicker as Mackie's eyebrows shot up. 

"Truth or Dare?" you ask him and he takes another swig of the jäger, "Truth."

Sebastian chimed in, "Wow what a baby." you laughed at Seb as you asked him a truth.

"Who do you love more Sebastian or Chris?" and Mackie sat there in fake shock and laughed as Chris fully turned to face Mackie, "Yeah, who do you love more?"

You felt some wind beside you as you turned to see Sebastian waving his hands in the air pointing to himself. You attempted to grab his hands and put them down but instead he wrapped you up in his arms and almost had you fall over, you were just giggling and telling him to stop it but he gripped you tighter. 

"I love both of you guys, but if I had to choose, I would say Sexy Seabass over there." Mackie finally said, Chris just threw his arms up in the air and leaned back on the couch, "Well shit." he said as you got out of Seb's embrace and shook your head to him and he smiled and scrunched his nose. "Yes, Mackie Yes!!" 

You leaned towards Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "There's one person who would choose you." and you even winked at Chris. You saw him blush a bit and that made you smile because you actually made him flush a bit. "Aww, thanks (Y/N)." 

Mackie cleared his throat, "I guess, it's your turn (Y/N), hm Truth or Dare?" you took another shot from your bottle and you grinned at Mackie, "Dare." both Chris and Seb shot you a look and swallowed. 

"Are you sure?" Chris looked at you concerned even though his eyes were glazed over, you heard alcohol swishing in a bottle behind you and you knew Seb took another gulp. You nodded as you saw Mackie weighing his options, "Alright, you have to kiss Chris." You snort at Mackie, "That's the dare? Okay fine." you gave him as kiss on the cheek. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Mackie sounded, "On the lips, missy." Mackie was already slurring his words. You looked at Chris and he gave you a soft smile, "You don't have to-" you cut him off as your lips were on his and your fingers were in his beard grazing the side of his cheek as you deepened the kiss and broke off quickly leaving Chris with his eyes closed and his lips pursed. 

"My turn right?" you looked over at Mackie and he just sat there in shock, for real this time. He just nodded as Chris looked over at Mackie and they both let out small breaths, "Damn girl." you laughed. 

"Alright Chris, choose one babe." as you leaned back and titled your head and rested it on Sebastian.

"Dare" he said, you smiled and looked over at Mackie, "I dare you to pick a song and give Mackie a little lap dance."

Chris started to shake his head, "No, no, no, I'm not drunk enough for that."

Mackie spread his legs and signalled Chris to come on over, "Put on Pony from Ginuwine" Mackie said as if it was his go to lap dance song.

You and Seb started laughing as he said, "Hold on, let me go grab some ones."

Chris started laughing as he took another shot from the bottle and scrolled through his phone to find the song. You leaned in a bit closer to Seb as he kissed the top of your head and you just draped your arm over his thigh and he turned his hips towards you, as he got more comfortable. Chris then played the song and you started laughing, "Woo!! Yeah baby go get it!" you felt Sebby laugh behind you and Mackie just had his hands over his eyes as Chris just started twerking in front of Mackie's face. 

"Alright, alright I got it ok" Chris kind of got carried away and actually went to face him then he realized it was Mackie and he jumped back. "Ah, I'm sorry." you and Seb were just giggling as you both switched bottles and took another sip. "Okay I can see why you didn't want to actually do this." Chris said as he plopped back down beside you. 

"The booze make you do crazy things my friend." Sebastian said as he took another swig from the bottle. 

"Alright, who do I dare next?" Chris asked, and you just pointed to Sebastian. "Sebby, Truth or Dare." 

You felt Seb's heart beat accelerate a bit as he answered with, "Truth." you took another swig of the rum that was now in your hands. 

Chris turned towards Sebastian, "Ok here we go, Mr. Honesty." Sebastian chuckled, "Would you fuck (Y/N)" Mackie almost spit out his jäger and you felt your face go beat red as you glared at Chris who just had this cheeky little smile on his face as he looked down to you and then back up at Sebastian as he raised his eyebrows. 

Sebastian answered way quicker than you thought he would, "In a fucking heartbeat." you felt the side of your face curl into a grin and you didn't even notice. 

"Glad we got that cleared up" Mackie said. 

It was then Sebastian's turn to choose whoever he wanted, "(Y/N), Truth or Dare." you leaned your head further back on his chest and looked up at him, "Truth." you said again not realizing that you're going to have to be honest with him. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised, "You'll answer honestly? For sure?" 

You then got up and leaned back on the couch, "Yes, Seb. I'll answer honestly." You giggled. 

"How serious is this question going to be?" Mackie asked. Sebastian grinned at Mackie, "(Y/N) have you ever thought about any of us while you, yeknow" he raised both of his eyebrows up and down quickly. 

"Sebastian. What the hell? That is a really personal question." Chris said, "Listen you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to." You stared at Sebastian as your heart beat faster, this was it, the moment the line would be crossed, no take backs.

Chris was still rambling on as he kept telling you that you didn't have to answer, so you cut him off, "Yes, I do. All the time. Almost every night." they all fell silent as you looked around slowly at each other their faces. 

Mackie finally broke it, "Even me?" he asked. You laughed a bit, "Yes, Mr. Thighs of Betrayal even you." he laughed, at least he was laughing.

The other two were just in shock. Mackie continued, "You mainly think about them don't you?" 

"I'm not proud of it, but yes." you said in the softest voice ever. "You guys okay?" Chris slowly nodded his head, "Just processing" he answered and Sebastian added on, "At least you told us that you thought about us and not Scarlett." he snorted.

You arched your eyebrow, "Who said I didn't think about Scarlett?" 

"Okay, too much honesty." Chris said as he put his bottle down and covered his face with his hands.

Sebastian continued to press, "So what do you think about? You know, with Scarlett?" He leaned forward as he also put his bottle down on the table and you took another shot from the bottle. 

"Wouldn't you love to know Sebastian." you smirked as you rubbed your hand down Chris' back and whispered into his ear, "What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking about too much right now." he said as you slowly placed your hand on his thigh and spread your hand out, you nibbled on his ear, "Come on, you can tell me." Sebastian was right beside you now, almost on top of you because he wanted to listen in. He placed one hand on your waist as he spread his hand out reaching your lower abdomen and you felt yourself tighten. 

"(Y/N), you and Scarlett together doing anything sexual keeps me up at night ok, as if I haven't already thought about it a million times before. You confirming that you think about it, just made everything way too real." Chris said and he added, "I really love both of you as friends, I can't think this way." you let out an "Aww"

"Babe, you can think about me in whatever way you want." you said as Chris just turned to you and without thinking kissed you, he didn't care that he was surrounded by people, he kissed you knowing that Sebastian was really close to you. Chris ran his hands down your body as he grabbed your breast and you moaned into his mouth as you hitched one of your legs on top of his. 

"Come on, Sebastian don't just sit there, get in on it Seabass!" Mackie said as Sebastian moved your hair out of the way and sucked on the side of your neck as he ran his hands up your thigh and Chris got the drift as he flipped your leg over in order for Seb to spread your legs opened as they both now had access to your groin. 

"That's it, teamwork!" Mackie continued making comments but you didn't care at all. 

You broke the kiss from Chris and you nodded as you turned to face Sebastian and you kissed him rather roughly as Chris took over the other side of your neck as he continued to fondle your breast and Sebastian was trailing his fingers on the outer fabric of your leggings as you already felt wet from the contact. Seb was taking control of your mouth as he played with your tongue, you let out a surprised sound as Chris moved his fingers into your pants. 

"Come on, you're both lacking, let's get it done. Help each other out" Mackie said as he was still pretty much observing. 

Sebastian broke the kiss as your chest was heaving and he left you breathless, Chris also stopped and a hickey was clearly visible. They looked at each other as they hooked their fingers into the side of your leggings and slowly brought your pants down to your knees. Your eyes shifted from one set of green eyes to one set of blue and you couldn't believe this was happening, so you placed your right hand in Chris' hair and your left hand was grabbing Sebastian's hair. 

"Lube it up Seabass." Mackie spoke again and this time you started to giggle because of the many lube jokes they all have made over the past two months together.

Sebastian without even thinking traced his finger around your mouth as you looked directly at him and you took both of his fingers in your mouth and you sucked on them as Sebastian bit his bottom lip and then purposely you locked eyes with Chris whose eyes were a deeper blue , you've never seen them that colour on him. Chris was rubbing your clit over your panties and he started sucking on your collar bone again as you turned your attention to Sebastian who pulled both fingers out of your mouth and grinned at you as he kissed you again. Chris teased your hole as Sebastian made his way down to your clit with his wet fingers. You had Chris inside you with his fingers as they alternated, one rubbed your clit and one fingered you. They developed a rhythm that was driving you nuts because it was rough and playful at the same time. You were so disoriented because they both felt so good that you didn't even know who you were kissing anymore. You moved your hands down both their chests as you palmed their hard ons over their pants and they both moaned as Chris tilted his forward onto your shoulder and Sebastian tilted his head back. All three of you going faster as you ached for any possible form of contact.

"Damn, two at once. Never thought I'd see you like this (Y/N)" again Mackie spoke but you didn't stop, if anything you overacted this whole time, just to see what he would say. 

You were more vocal now as Seb and Chris both worked your pussy so good, that you one handedly made them also become more vocal with each pump of their shaft. Curses escaped their mouths and growls were produced, you never thought it would be coming out of their mouth because of you. You were almost there but you didn't know if they were so you just went faster and harder, as it became messy and uneven, all three of you managed to bust around the same time. All three of you leaned back on the couch as your pants were still around your knees but you didn't care. 

"Well that was wildly entertaining!" Mackie started clapping 

Sebastian looked at him with hooded eyes, "You really never shut up do you?" 

Chris put your pants up and glared at him, "Not even during something as crazy as this." 

You smiled at Chris who softly kissed your forehead, "Are you okay?" 

You laughed and looked at Seb too who had a smirk on his face, "Guess I won't need to think about you guys tonight." 

"Damn straight." Mackie answered back. 


End file.
